


【德哈】马尔福今天变成了个啥？

by Cacia1996



Series: 蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 德拉科一见哈利就变身（什么？）
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180658
Kudos: 86





	【德哈】马尔福今天变成了个啥？

Part One

德拉科·马尔福最近中了个很奇怪的魔咒，只要看见哈利·波特他就会变成奇怪的样子，从穆迪教授那天把他变成白鼬之后就变成是这种情况，没有人知道怎么回事，穆迪教授坚持自己只是用变形咒惩罚了他一下，就连邓布利多校长亲自出面也没能找出来原因。

“死疤头！你对我做什么了？！”这是两个人在著名的“白鼬之变”以后第一次见面，发生在魔药课教室，哈利很没有意外的迟到，坐在第一排装好学生的马尔福面带讥色转头，结果“砰”的一声，金色短发的少年变成了一个长发齐腰的美少女。“格兰芬多扣50分！！”斯内普教授第一次用上“声音洪亮”才镇住哄堂大笑的课堂。

“嘤——”这是再转过天来的早餐时间，哈利一踏进大厅的门，斯莱特林长桌上振翅飞出来一只白头海雕，发出宛如撒娇一般的叫声朝着哈利就扑了过来，不过爪子还没碰到哈利，又是“砰”的一声，半空中掉下来一个穿斯莱特林长袍的少年，正砸在哈利身上。大厅里安静了三秒，接着爆发出山呼海啸般的起哄，口哨声不绝于耳。

身为主角的两个人在地上一上一下仿佛石化一般谁也没动就瞪着对方，好半天才被各自的朋友拉起身，哈利看见马尔福张了几次嘴却好像失声一般，什么都没说出来，最后落荒而逃。

那次以后这样的事又发生了好几次，最叫人崩溃的属有次在走廊里两个人迎面相遇，所有人都屏息以待，想看马尔福这次又会变成啥，但是十秒钟过去了似乎什么也没发生，两队人马僵持着谁也不让步，周围的学生窃窃私语，没有人知道发生了什么，只有面对马尔福站得最近的哈利能够听见对面变得急促而沉重的呼吸。

“马尔福，你到底想怎样？”哈利很无奈，这事真不能怪他，没人知道怎么回事，“疯眼”穆迪坚持自己只是用了一个变形咒。

“破......波特......”气息不稳就连熟悉的爆破音都变得绵软，哈利甚至错觉这其中还带着旖旎暧昧的味道。

马尔福眼角肉眼可见的飞上红晕，接着就是往前一栽，哈利也不知道自己哪根筋烧坏了，下意识往前跨了一步，将浑身滚烫的人接了个满怀。

“波特......”再一看怀里的人可了不得，目光迷离一副灵魂出窍神志不清的模样。马尔福变成了一个正在发情的媚娃。

学校被俩人搅得整日不得安宁，麦格教授和斯内普教授终于忍无可忍，将两个学院的课程彻底错开，在找到解决方案之前禁止两人同时出现，反而邓布利多校长只是端着个酒杯笑眯眯地看着两个罪魁祸首。

就这么一通折腾好不容易到了三强争霸赛的第一场比赛，哈利坐在等候室，帆布的帐篷被风吹得呼啦啦直响，外面人声鼎沸，不断有龙的嘶鸣传来，哈利觉得自己的心脏都是跟着空气的颤抖频率一起跳动。

那家伙很喜欢龙，不能来看比赛一定觉得很懊恼。哈利被自己脑子里冒出来的这个想法吓了一跳，懊恼的揪了一把头发。哈利·波特，你现在自己小命不保，这种时候还想着那个家伙，真是没救了。

哈利·波特喜欢德拉科·马尔福，这可真是一个惊世骇俗的笑话，可惜，这不是。穆迪教授啊，你好心办坏事，让人好难堪，单恋苦，这下可好，连见面的机会都被剥夺了。

“现在是第四位，也就是最后一位参赛者！”

“哈利！哈利！”

哈利强作镇定，握着魔杖走进比赛场地。按照计划，他骑着自己的飞天扫帚引开树蜂龙，没想到那怪物挣脱了铁链追着哈利飞向城堡，变故就是在瞬间发生。

哈利被树蜂龙的尾巴从火箭弩上击落，眼看着就要从屋顶摔下去，天文塔忽然发出一声巨响，碎石落下，从雾蒙蒙的灰尘之中又飞出来一条通体雪白的龙，朝着哈利就飞了过来。

哈利紧紧地扒在窗框上，试图往火箭弩的方向挪动，树蜂龙同时发现他，锋利的爪子往下，正在这时候，新出现的飞龙掠过哈利头顶，踩在树蜂龙的背上，将它按在瓦砾之中，尾巴卷起火箭弩送到哈利身边。

“马......马尔福？”哈利看着白龙的眼睛不确定唤了一声，对方似乎是愣了一下，趁着这样的空档，被按在身下的树蜂奋起反抗，哈利来不及思考更多，抓过火箭弩全力往赛场飞，身后两条龙一前一后，树蜂追着哈利，白龙不停地对它发起攻击，两条龙在空中扭打在一起，哈利不敢往狭窄的山缝之间飞，只能祈祷自己快一点，再飞快一点。

终于，圆形的赛场出现在哈利面前，身后两条龙也一起出现在大家的视野之中，人们发出惊呼，驯龙师在场边待命，但是只要比赛没有结束，他们就不能行动，哈利几乎是从火箭弩上飞扑过去抱住金蛋，顾不上岩石磨破脸上的皮肤，举起金蛋冲着边上大喊：“我拿到了！快点救人！”

拿着绳索的驯龙师直扑树蜂，但是谁也没料到会多出来一条白龙，就像是狂躁的野兽，对着树蜂撕咬吼叫。

正当大家都束手无策的时候，哈利冲了过去。

“哈利！！！！”查理没抓住他，“危险！你回来！”

“德拉科！”哈利顾不得别的，对着比自己身形庞大太多的白龙奋力挥舞双臂，他甚至不知道对方是否能看见自己，走近了看白龙张着翅膀简直遮天蔽日，“德拉科！我在这！”

似乎听见了哈利的呼喊，白龙敛了翅膀，翅膀上的爪子落在地上停稳，垂下脖颈，低头看着地上渺小的生物。

“德拉科，没事了。”哈利颤抖着伸出手臂，他当然害怕，没有人知道这是哪里飞来的一条龙，但是看着对方的眼睛哈利似乎又十分确定，这就是那个最近一见到自己就会无端变化的家伙。

白龙看着伸到自己面前来的手，鼻孔里吹了一股气，喉咙里传来沉沉的低吼，带着火星的滚烫气息扑在哈利皮肤上，他又向前走了一步。哈利丝毫不怀疑自己的心脏已经快要锤破膈膜撞断肋骨跳出胸膛，但是他还是坚定地向前靠近这个令人害怕的庞然大物。

白龙盯着伸向自己的手，迟疑了一会，这才向前伸长脖子，凉丝丝的龙鳞贴上哈利的掌心，哈利终于大松一口气，轻轻的抚摸，感受着和想象中这个冷血的家伙一模一样的触感，如果他是阿尼玛格斯，也许就会是这样一条威风凛凛的小龙吧。

被眼前发生的场景震惊的教授们终于回过神，评委席上似乎爆发出激烈的争吵，正当麦格教授举起魔杖就快要念出魔咒的时候，白龙突然一顶哈利的腰，将他抛在自己的背上，接着振翅飞上天空，身后传来惊呼，哈利只能紧紧抱住白龙的脖子，飞吧飞吧，带着他逃离这荒诞的一切。

不知道飞了多久，白龙带着哈利停在一处山洞之中。

哈利从龙身上跳下来，环顾了一圈四周，四下暮霭沉沉，只有荒凉的山丘，再远就什么也看不见了。真棒，他完全不知道自己在哪里。

“你这算是绑架你知道吗？”说完哈利自己先笑起来，笑着笑着弯下腰笑出了眼泪蹲在地上，天知道他有多久没这么放肆享受过开心的滋味了，对比赛的担惊受怕，和罗恩友谊遇到的信任危机，还有大家私底下的窃窃私语，就像是无形的枷锁困住了他。

“你真是一个混蛋。”哈利靠着白龙就地坐下，“这下我们都回不去了，我真是搞不懂你在想什么，你刚刚在赛场上明明是来帮我的吧？”

白龙把自己团起来将哈利包在身子中间，闭着眼睛不搭理他。

“你做那个丑的要死的徽章我真是挺生气的，可是那就是你这个混蛋会做出来的事。”哈利摸了摸靠在自己身前的脑袋，也不知道对方是不是听得懂，自顾自的表白心迹，“明明你一直都是个混蛋，可是我还是觉得你很可爱，你捉弄我的时候狡猾地转着眼珠的样子很可爱；你吹着口哨从树上跳下来挑衅着朝我走过来的样子很可爱；你明明怕得要死还是要威胁穆迪教授的样子也很可爱。”

白龙闭着眼，不满地用头撞了一下哈利，不准他再说下去。

“现在这样子，也很可爱。”哈利笑着把自己靠进小龙的身体，小龙动了动翅膀，往下盖在哈利身上。

夜色渐渐吞噬大地，紧绷的神经松弛下来，身上的伤后知后觉窜出火辣辣的痛，疲倦顺着骨头缝蔓延滋长了全身，小龙的怀里有种异样的温暖，哈利只觉得眼皮发沉，脑袋一垂一垂终于撑不住趴在小龙身上睡了过去。

“波特！波特！波特！！！”

哈利被一个尖细的声音吵醒，他头痛欲裂，艰难地爬起来，眼前只有一片漆黑。哈利抽出魔杖念了个时间咒，已经是午夜了。

“荧光闪烁。”魔杖顶端发出荧光，哈利忽然意识到自己身下枕着的白龙不见了，“德拉科？？”

“叫什么叫！”一个奶凶奶凶的声音从身后传来。

哈利赶紧回身，一个看起来只有四五岁的金发小孩正裹着自己那件在比赛时蹭得脏兮兮的外套做出一副凶巴巴的模样瞪着自己。

“德拉科？你怎么？？啊！痛痛痛。”小孩一点都不可爱的拿了块小石子砸在哈利身上。

“这不好笑！！！我快冷死了！！！你最好是有办法把我们带回去！我可不想死在这荒山野岭！”

哈利这才注意到，宽大的外套之下露出大片小孩奶白的皮肤，考虑到他昨天变成了那样庞大的生物......

“嘿！你讲点道理！是谁把我们带到这个鬼地方来的！”哈利这么说着话，一边把小家伙捞进自己怀里，裹紧了外套，又下了几个保暖咒，只是山里的夜晚凉风嗖嗖，小孩还是不满足地往哈利身上蹭，企图找到更加温暖的地方。

哈利抱着软乎乎的小孩，似乎还能闻到他身上散发出甜蜜的奶香，软绵绵的头发搭在额前，婴儿肥未退的脸颊鼓鼓囊囊，好像戳一下就会留下一个坑。

“住手！”小奶音不比少年的清亮，每个音节都黏在一起，就像是咬下去都甜丝丝的棉花糖一般在哈利心里软成一片。

“德拉科你要是一直保持这个样子该多好。”哈利由衷的感叹。

“闭嘴！”一点都没有震慑力。

“所以你昨天为什么会在天文台？”哈利决定转移话题。

“要不是因为你！我本来可以坐在赛场里面享受你被龙追杀的乐趣。被龙追杀的波特可不是每天都能看到的精彩画面。”

哈利撇撇嘴：“那你昨天为什么要把我带到这个鬼地方？”

“但凡是你有认真听过一节神奇动物的课，你都会知道，母龙对蛋有一种天然的保护欲，这也是为什么比赛会选择孵化期的母龙；而......”毫无戒心的小孩话说到一半闭了嘴，抿着嘴唇再也不肯说下去。

“你又不是女孩子。”话才出口，哈利默默思考了一下这句话，母龙护犊，那公龙......岂不是对伴侣有偏执的保护欲？？？

“马尔福你喜欢我！”

“咔吱”一口，小孩恼羞成怒，像只小奶猫一样，绵软无力地咬在哈利裸露在外的脖子上，柔软的嘴唇贴着皮肤，让这看起来更像是一个吻，牙齿咬合带来的刺痛仿佛酥麻的电流，一下子让哈利卸了劲。

“愚蠢的巨怪！现在才发现！”对着脖子又是一口，两排整整齐齐的小牙印完美印在哈利身上，德拉科扬起小脸露出一个捕食者般胜利的笑容。

这不是哈利想要的表白现场，难道他这样子要吻一个小孩模样的马尔福？不，德拉科一见到自己就要变身，哈利觉得自己无法接受这样惊险的恋爱，不知道下一天德拉科又会变成什么模样，不过他能确定的是，不管德拉科变成什么样子，他一定都能认出来。

“等等，所以这就是为什么你一见到我就会变成不同的样子检验我对你是不是真爱的手段？诶诶诶，你住手！”

德拉科气得牙根痒痒，挥着小拳头锤哈利的胸口，他是这么无聊折腾自己的人吗？他觉得自己是在地窖住久了脑子进了黑湖的水才会喜欢这个愚蠢的巨怪！愚蠢！

正当两个沉浸在心意互通完全抓不住自己处境重点的恋爱傻瓜打情骂俏的时候，骑着龙的查理终于找到了他们。

“哈利？是你在里面吗？”

得救了......哈利抱着德拉科，小孩整个蜷缩在他怀里假装自己不存在。

Part Two

哈利很苦恼，非常苦恼。

他跟德拉科是互通心意了没错，可是这完全没能阻止德拉科七十二变，再一次看到自己他依然会变成各种模样，乔治和弗雷德又找到了可以做的新鲜事儿，霍格沃茨有史以来最不正经的地下赌局，“来下注啊，猜猜看马尔福今天又会变成啥？”哈利不明白，这么无聊的事情为什么会有这么多无聊的人加入，大家都没事做吗？

所以苦命鸳鸯被生生拆散，为了霍格沃茨的和平，教授们再次明令禁止他们相见。

他去央求过穆迪教授，德拉科已经受到了应得的惩罚，希望教授能够帮他解咒。

“疯眼”穆迪转着他那只骇人的眼球，似笑非笑地看着哈利：“这可不是我能决定的，说到底，也不过就是一个变形咒罢了。”

那他就不能邀请德拉科做自己的舞伴了，哈利哀嚎一声倒在床上。他不想跳舞，更不想看到德拉科跟别人跳舞。

“波特先生，你的舞伴找到了吗？这可是关乎霍格沃茨的名誉。”麦格教授严厉地看着他，“我想韦斯莱先生是不能做你的舞伴的，三强争霸赛要求每位勇士都需要一位女性舞伴。”

所以在这个舞会即将开始的时候，哈利披上自己的隐形斗篷溜进了斯莱特林的地窖，心里不停默念“请变成一个姑娘吧请变成一个姑娘吧请变成一个姑娘吧”。

哈利摸进德拉科的寝室，看见金发少年正倚在床上看书，衣领松散，全然一副闲适的模样。

“surprise！”哈利猛地在他面前掀开自己的斗篷。

梅林当然不会让他如愿，只见德拉科被突然出现的哈利吓得从床上一弹，再落下来......就变成了一条甩着尾巴的人鱼。

“你在干什么——”尖厉的叫声回荡在寝室上空，哈利慌忙伸手去捂他的嘴。

“水！水！水！级长浴室！！！”德拉科发出尖锐的声音，跟他平时的嗓音完全不一样，哈利慌慌张张抱起他，披上隐形斗篷往级长浴室跑。

终于把德拉科放进浴池，哈利气喘吁吁跌坐在地上。

“哈利·波特！你做了什么蠢事！！！”

“求你了！别说话！”哈利难受得捂住耳朵，德拉科现在说话的声音就像是那天毫无防备打开的金蛋发出刺耳的尖鸣。

“你的脑子里是塞满了芨芨草吗？到底在想什么！”

讽刺的话加上尖锐的嗓音效果出众，哈利实在难以忍受这样的双重攻击，俯下身揪起德拉科的衣领，用嘴堵住了恼人的嘴唇。再一次，这不是哈利想象中的初吻场景。

氤氲的水汽弥漫，德拉科划了一下尾巴钻进水底，不肯再搭理哈利。

“你别生气嘛。”哈利无奈地趴在池边，用手拨弄水面，看着水纹一圈一圈晕开，“今晚上的舞会，我不想看见你跟别的女生跳舞。”

“恭喜你，愿望达成。”隔着水，德拉科说话的声音带着水泡发出“咕噜噜”的声音。

“我还想让你当我的舞伴，这下好了，我还得要去找一个女孩儿。”哈利说完话把头伸进水里，隔着水看德拉科都摇摇晃晃好不真切。

“那你可得抓紧时间了，你还有两个小时去找一个倒霉的姑娘。”在水下，德拉科的声音好听的像是在唱歌，让哈利还想要往他那边再靠近一点，“希望伟大的‘黄金男孩’一会还记得自己在级长浴室藏了什么东西。”

“是......”水灌进哈利的口鼻，他挣扎着爬出水面，发出剧烈的咳嗽，哦，该死，得意忘形了还想在水底跟德拉科聊天。德拉科甩着尾巴似乎在笑，贴着水底来回游了两圈。

藏着我的宝物，哈利心里暗暗叨咕了一声。

“那你在这里等着我，开场舞结束了我就来找你。”

开场舞结束，哈利着急地跑回级长浴室，却看见浴池边放着一颗金蛋，桃金娘正在很愉快的跟德拉科聊天，或者说，桃金娘单方面很愉快。

“哦，你来的正是时候，我正在说不知道火焰杯怎么会想到选中你这个傻宝宝做勇士。”德拉科靠着浴池，用尾巴甩着水玩，拖着尖锐的嗓音嘲笑哈利。

“真是让人讨厌，他竟然指挥皮皮鬼去偷金蛋，哈利你也真是的，这么重要的东西随便乱放。”桃金娘发出娇嗔，说着话还往德拉科身边蹭。

哈利没有回答，径直走过去拉开德拉科吻了上去，一回生二回熟，接吻变成一场战斗，德拉科毫不客气地将他拖进水池，桃金娘捂着脸一头扎进旁边的盥洗池消失了。

德拉科用尾巴带倒一旁的金蛋一起跌入水中，金蛋落在池底砸开了，悦耳的歌声传出来。

“来我们声音的源头找我们，在地面上我们无法唱歌，只给一个小时，你必须把它找回来，找回那我们拿走的东西。”

就是这样了，德拉科松开哈利把他推到岸上。

“黑湖底下......该不会有人鱼吧？”哈利看着眼前现成的一条人鱼。

德拉科挑了挑眉。

好的，所以现在，哈利面临两个难题，三强争霸赛第二场，他有可能淹死在黑湖底下；而现在，他该如何找教授进来把这个涉嫌帮忙作弊的家伙恢复原样。

这都是梅林的旨意。哈利在心里为自己默默祷告。

这一切真的都是梅林的旨意，哈利目瞪口呆地看着眼前的“塞德里克”。

晚上是三强争霸赛的决赛，哈利本来只是低着头走在走廊上想要避开出于各种各样的目的来找他的人群，他又好多天没有见到德拉科了，上次以斯内普教授痛快的给格兰芬多扣了一百分为代价，将小人鱼德拉科变回原样，结果后来在第二次比赛的时候，哈利意外在水底见到了被绑在水底的人。

“你是笨蛋吗！”德拉科用毛毯裹紧哈利靠近他耳边低声骂到，刚才露出水面，德拉科没见到哈利，回身去找人，在水下又变成了人鱼。

教授们已经将他变回来了，哈利小心翼翼靠在他身上瑟瑟发抖。

“他们这是作弊！”裁判席吵闹成一团。

“你为什么又变成了人鱼？我以为你每次都会变成不一样的......生物？”

“谁知道呢，到底是谁害的！”德拉科瞪了他一眼。

“安静！抓谁作为目标都是人鱼的决定，他们从来不出错！德拉科·马尔福就是哈利·波特最珍视的人。”

现场一片哗然。

想到这儿，哈利吸了吸鼻子，嘴角忍不住上翘，他们的关系好像这么稀里糊涂就被公开了，脚步都变得轻快，结果转过弯就撞上了朝思暮想的人，眼神刚一对上，还没来得及开口，嘿，一个穿着斯莱特林校服的塞德里克。

这也太夸张了！哈利刚想叫，却被对方捂着嘴拉到角落，紧接着是穆迪教授脚步匆匆走过去。

“没想到你还在害怕他？”哈利想到这一切最开始的原因，好笑地戳了他一下。

“你应该要怕他！”德拉科探头张望了一下，确认人已经走远了，压着嗓子警告哈利，“你真的以为他是在帮你吗？我看他是在操作比赛！”

哈利犹疑地看了他一眼，穆迪一直对他不错，不过好像的确有些照顾过了头。

“你还记得龙和人鱼吗？我怀疑那都不是巧合，我变成这幅鬼样子也是有原因的。”

“你要代替塞德里克去参加决赛？”

“我还有别的选择吗！他有可能在计划着害你！”

哈利缩了缩脖子，这可真是世界奇观！胆小鬼德拉科要做一个保护他的勇士！哦，真是可爱，德拉科在担心自己，这个念头让哈利想亲吻他。但是对着塞德里克这张脸哈利实在是下不去手。

“不过也说不定梅林就是因为知道你这个蠢货无法取得胜利才把我变成这个样子。”毒蛇本性是不会改变的，德拉科斜了他一眼，“毕竟是天选之子。”

“你说的没错，穆迪实在是有些太照顾我了。”两个人利用定位咒在迷宫里找到对方，哈利紧紧地握住德拉科的手，“他刚才甚至给我指了一个方向，看起来就像......”

“就像他迫切需要你赢得这场比赛！”德拉科接着把他的话说完了。

哈利怔怔地看着他，最后缓缓点头。

“听着，我知道这很疯狂，但是，我怀疑他不是穆迪，斯内普一直说有人在偷他的药，那天桃金娘也说有人在偷偷熬复方汤剂。”

“但是我不明白，这说不通！”

不远处突然传来芙蓉的尖叫，哈利下意识去寻找声音的方位，组成迷宫的植物也在这时抖动起来，四面伸出藤蔓像是索命的手。

“这边！”德拉科想要带着哈利往反方向远离这一片危险地带，可是哈利只是看了一眼，转身朝发出声音的方向跑了过去。

“你在干什么！”德拉科没有时间犹豫，只能跟上哈利。

“芙蓉可能会死！”

“那也轮不上你管！”

“那是一条人命！马尔福！”

找到芙蓉的时候，姑娘已经被藤蔓缠住了全身，哈利犹疑了一下，赶在德拉科追上来之前朝天空发射了一个火花。

“哈利·波特！我们在讨论的是你自己的命！你知不知道现在谁最渴望得到你！！！”德拉科这会儿也风度全无，怒气冲冲走上前把哈利推倒在地上。

“小心！”哈利倒地的瞬间伸手拉过德拉科，让他倒在自己身上，举起魔杖，“除你武器！”

咒语错开德拉科朝后面去了，一个人应声倒地。德拉科撑在哈利上方，不敢回头也不敢大声喘气，只是盯着他的眼睛看。

“如果现在你不是顶着塞德里克的脸，我真的很想吻你。”哈利放下举着魔杖的手臂，喘了一口气。

“你不要再松开我的手了！”德拉科像是才反应过来一样，慌忙爬起来，找到哈利的手紧紧攥在手里，毫无风度地大喊，好像这样才能驱逐身体里全部的恐惧，“不管发生什么你不要再放手了！”

迷宫深处吹来一阵狂风，组成迷宫高墙的植物被吹的树枝乱晃，枝条抽在人身上挡住前进的视线，两个人被强劲的风逼着只能朝一个方向跑下去，在一片始终无法消散的迷雾之间，两人看见前方发着微光的奖杯。

“你确定吗！这可能是个陷阱！”风吹得人睁不开眼，德拉科只能勉强面对哈利的方向。

“说好了！不论发生什么都不要放开我的手！”哈利迎着风大声回应德拉科，两个人一起握上奖杯。

Part Three

乌鸦拍着翅膀，用高亢难听的啼叫对凭空出现的两个人发出警告。

“这是哪儿？”两个人肩膀紧紧靠在一起，德拉科警惕地四下查看，“很有道理，不管那个人是谁，假扮成穆迪将奖杯设置成门钥匙，他得确保是你被送到这个地方来。”

“我来过这儿，在梦里。”哈利盯着那块标着里德尔的牌子，很快发现了最下方写着的“汤姆·里德尔”的名字，“这里是伏地魔的旧宅，我们得立刻回到奖杯那！啊——！”

哈利忽然捂住自己的额头蹲在地上，发出惨烈的叫声，德拉科吓坏了，赶紧蹲下身子查看他的情况。两人面前摆着一个巨大的坩埚，火焰凭空升腾起来，谁也没注意到暗处转出来一个人。

“干掉碍事的！”一个沙哑的声音迎面传过来。

“阿瓦达索命！”

“不！”哈利全凭本能将德拉科拉到自己身后，绿色的荧光没入身体，强大的冲击将两人击飞出去。

“你这个蠢货！你做了什么！”

“对不起主人！对不起！我也没想到这两个小子会挨得这么近！”

“哈利！哈利！不不不，不要放开我的手。”德拉科紧紧地握着哈利的手，努力爬起来将他抱在怀里，德拉科终于看清面前走来一个身材矮小的男人，怀里还抱着一个像婴儿一样蜷缩在一起的怪物。

“杀了他，不能让他活着离开，趁哈利·波特的身体还能流出血，快点开始。”

离开这里，他要带哈利离开这里。德拉科觉得自己进入了一个真空的环境，他听不见声音，也无法去思考这里到底发生了什么，他只知道自己怀里的男孩永远闭上了眼睛，但是他要带他离开这里。

“飞来！”在对方反应过来之前，德拉科就着哈利手上拿着的魔杖，朝奖杯施了一个飞来咒。

德拉科抱着哈利再次倒在草地上，视线里一片金灿灿的火光，他只感觉到天旋地转，脑子里传来嗡鸣声，他看见了，他看见有一群黑压压的阴影朝他们涌来，他还看见穆迪站在一旁，面色隐约还有些惊讶。

“阿瓦达索命！”德拉科抽出哈利手中的魔杖，对着穆迪甩出他现在脑子里唯一想到的咒语，但是他的力量太微弱了，他根本没有用过这个咒语，好在突如其来的咒语击在毫无防备的穆迪身上让他踉跄一下，德拉科接着喊出下一个咒语，“钻心剜骨！”

穆迪躺在地上蜷成一团。

“除你武器！”邓布利多迅速击飞他手上的冬青木魔杖，可是德拉科甚至没有回头，他爬起来，从自己衣兜里抽出山楂木的魔杖。

“钻心剜骨！”德拉科又念了一遍这个咒语，走近穆迪身边用杖尖压着他的喉咙，声嘶力竭，“说！你是谁！你这个冒牌货！你害死了他！你害死了他！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，说我是冒牌货，你又是谁呢？”穆迪发出病态的大笑，“我就知道，我早就知道马尔福家不可信。”

“马尔福你干了什么！”

德拉科被麦格教授的复原咒击中摔倒在地，四周的声音终于传进德拉科的耳朵，意识回笼，他才像是活过来了一样，抬头快速扫了一眼四周，所有教授都举着魔杖对着他。

“你把我儿子怎么了！”要不是有人拦着，愤怒的迪戈里先生看起来随时都可能冲上来将德拉科撕碎。

“本来死在这里的就该是你那个愚蠢的儿子！”德拉科毫不客气地回击，如果跟哈利一起进去的人是迪戈里，他们不会靠得这么近，哈利也不会替他挡住这致命的一击，他站起身，继续用魔杖指着地上的人，“他不是穆迪！他把奖杯设置成门钥匙把我们送到那个人那里去了！说！你的目的是什么！”

倒在地上的人嗓子里还在发出疯狂的笑声，但是身体突然一阵痉挛，舌头快速舔过嘴唇，他抖着手想去拿自己的酒壶。

“除你武器！”斯内普越过德拉科劈手抢下他的酒壶，放在鼻子下闻了一下，“复方汤剂。”

“穆迪”整张脸开始扭曲，手指骨结错位扭动，皮肤似乎要涨开，他挣扎着扯下假眼。

“小巴蒂·克劳奇。”

“哈哈哈哈哈，伟大的哈利·波特死了，你知道这意味着什么吗？”小巴蒂挑衅地仰着下巴看着邓布利多，“他回来了，伏地魔......”

“德拉科？”一个声音忽然插进来打断了小巴蒂的话。

德拉科梦游一般回身，哈利站在他身后，目光还有些游离，似乎很困惑。

“波特？不，这不可能！”小巴蒂目瞪口呆的看着哈利，不知道从哪里得到了力量，他忽然从地上爬起来奋不顾身扑上去，“你看到他了对不对，你看到他了，站在他面前是什么感觉？”

“昏昏倒地！”斯内普在他能够靠近哈利前及时击晕了他。

“德拉科？”哈利走到德拉科身边拉住他的手，在短暂不确定的触碰了一下之后，面前的人不容置疑地将手指挤进哈利的指缝，十指紧扣，接着用力抱住他，仿佛再也没有力气分开。

“哈利，你最好解释清楚到底发生了什么？”邓布利多教授严肃地站在两个男孩面前。

哈利从下午他们用生死水让塞德里克陷入昏睡开始，他们怎么到里德尔府上的墓地，他怎么中了小矮星彼得的死咒，到后来进入奇妙的生死边界，在国王车站见到了他的父母，一五一十都告诉了邓布利多，当他还想接着说出伏地魔的灵魂碎片的时候，邓布利多制止了他。

“好的哈利，你们经历了漫长的夜晚，现在一定累了，和小马尔福先生去医疗翼休息吧，我想庞弗雷夫人一定很愿意替你们检查身体。”老人慈祥的笑了笑，用眼神向哈利示意了一下虽然没有出声，但是一直紧紧抱着他甚至已经不顾场合地将头埋在他颈窝处的德拉科，然后转身安抚混乱的人群。

哈利拍了拍德拉科的后背，他脖子上的皮肤从刚刚开始已经一片湿热了。

“我没事了德拉科，谢谢你带我回来，没有把我留在那里。”

“你说的，不管发生什么，都不会放开我的手。”德拉科拖着长腔试图掩盖浓重的鼻音，瓮声瓮气地说，“不愧是‘黄金男孩’，这样都能活下来。”

“闭嘴。”哈利好笑地看着就算是这种情况也要闹别扭的混蛋，扳过他哭得乱七八糟的脸，唇瓣被眼泪沾得水润，火光之下泛着诱人的光泽，哈利毫不犹豫地贴上去，“早就想这么做了。”

“教授，既然我身体里的伏地魔的灵魂碎片被杀死了，他是不是就无法再重生了？”哈利坐在病床上，紧张地问邓布利多教授。

他和德拉科的病床拼在一起，德拉科已经睡熟了，却依然紧紧地攥着他的手。

“很遗憾，孩子，恐怕没有那么简单。不过这次我们不再是没有准备了，哈利，你和小马尔福先生做得很好。”邓布利多温和地笑着，就好像几个小时前的混乱并不曾发生过。

“那......真正的穆迪教授？”

“我们在黑魔法防御教授办公室的箱子里找到了他，他没事，不过这个岗位可真够呛是不是。”

“我还听说......”哈利飞快地咬了一下嘴唇，“德拉科当着福吉的面使用了不可饶恕咒，他们会对他怎么样？”

“我想不会有任何影响，亲爱的哈利，考虑到你们从那样的地方回来，况且马尔福先生也在魔法部，他不会受到任何处分。”

哈利出了一口气。

“当然，现在，你们还有另一个迫切需要解决的麻烦不是吗？我猜你大概希望明天睁眼看到的，能是小马尔福先生本人吧？”

接骨木魔杖上聚起柔和的白光，光芒落在德拉科身上。

尾声

哈利终于从邓布利多那里得知，这本是失传已久的魔咒，相传是梅林发明的，中咒者在每天伊始都会变成不同的模样，不过为何德拉科会在正确的时间变成龙变成人鱼变成塞德里克？或许这就是梅林的旨意吧，这位伟大的魔法缔造者至今也在守护着巫师世界。

可是为什么这样一个让中咒者每天都会产生新变化的恶咒在德拉科这里会显得与众不同呢？哈利若有所思的看着迎着晨曦醒来的少年，苍白的皮肤上爬上了红晕，淡金色的短发遮不住红透了耳根，还要故作镇定剜他一眼。

“波特你笑得真恶心。”这么说着，小混蛋还是迎上来给了哈利一个吻，硬邦邦的说，“早上好。”

对有的人来说，时针转过十二点就是新的一天了；也有的人把睡醒睁眼才看做新的一天；还有人一直要到新市开街才代表新的一天开始。

而对于德拉科·马尔福，只有在见到过这个烦人的哈利·波特，他的一天才算是开始啦。


End file.
